


A Special Kind Of Roadtrip

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: A Roadtrip leads to the edge of the earth...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524344
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shadowhunters Flufftober 2019





	A Special Kind Of Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am doing a little bit of a spin on this. Each story I small story I write for Flufftober will all tie into each other taking place during Malec's honeymoon all the way up to their one year anniversary. It is not AU although I might not exactly get down their voices, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3
> 
> Prompt: Roadtrip

Between portaling and going place to place, Alec thought of another idea..._what if they took a roadtrip?_

"Could we just drive and let the road take us..." Magnus thought out loud to Alec's thought. It really felt like they still had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted. Alec had a break from the Shadow World and he was relying on the other's to take control of any situations that may occur. Alec really wanted to do this one last thing before he had to back to that life. 

"Yes, that sounds perfect. I never did something like that before," Alec admitted. "Can you wave your hands and do your thing and get us a car?" He smirked placing a kiss to his cheek.

With a nod, a wave of his hands, and a snap of his fingers as he requested a car appeared before them. It was a Lamborgini something Magnus always wanted to drive himself. "Have you ever drove car before, Alexander?" Magnus asked curiously as he was hopping into the driver's seat.

"Actually no, so I guess you're driving?" Alec laughed getting in the passenger seat. 

Magnus shook his head softly as he buckled up and made Alec do so before they were off to nowhere. They had no idea where this road would take them. They shared cute glances at one another and stole kisses in between. Their conversations were about the love they had for one another and life they couldn't wait to spend together. 

They don't know how long they were driving for, but the road ended, and the view was incredible. Magnus took Alec's hand as he was looking out into the distance. "You know? All of this is beautiful...all of it...including the roadtrip we took, including all that we talked about, but nothing, nothing in this world is as beautiful as you are." Maybe he was a sap.

Alec's heart was beating out of his chest at Magnus' words, his stomach swarmed with butterflies. "_You_," He stammered a bit. "You, are the most beautiful..." He nodded firmly taking Magnus into a soft embrace before kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth to deepen it even further. Nothing but a cool breeze and a gorgeous view surrounding them. It was entirely too perfect and it would be because they had each other.


End file.
